The P.A.W Files
Synopsis (Notice: No-one is allowed to make any edits to Slipperyfish913's ideas, so please don't edit them.) In this exciting crossover movie, The Autobots and the P.A.W Agents, have to stop the Sharps and Decepticons from causing havoc and ending the universe. It's up to the P.A.W Agents, the Autobots, the girls of Berry Bitty City, Huckleberry Pie and a retired MI-6 agent to stop the Sharps and Decepticons. Will the heroes save their worlds? Plot The date was June 9th 2019, and a police car drove up to the gates of the Berry Big City Federal Prison at 10:30 PM. But there was a little more to this car than meets the eye... "HALT, SCANNING I.D, DON'T MOVE!!" the chief of the police yelled. He used an I.D scanner to find out whom he was talking to... with horrific results. "DECEPTICON!!!" He boomed. Then he grabbed a walkie talkie and said, "Boys, we need you down here... 'CAUSE WE'VE GOT A DECEPTICON!!!" The Decepticon switched to robot mode to reveal that he was Barricade, Megatron's right-hand bot. The prison guards opened fire on Barricade straight away... but it didn't work. Why was that? Because he was made of metal. Then his spiked finger jewellery hit a wall and it breaks off. The parts stuck in the spikes crumbled from them. Sky-Rock (An Emolga), was surprised at the fact she was being aided out. Jasper T. Jowls (a Hounddog), saw a picture of Kermit the Frog. "Barricade, awaiting your villianous command, Sky-Rock." he announced. The two villians struck and brought the guards down before escaping the prison. "Sir, he got away." came the remark of an injured guard. The chief was not happy about this. "Call the P.A.W Agents." he said. Meanwhile, elsewhere some secret agents in a classified HQ discuss how they were going to foil her world domination plans, like they did when they defeated Megatron back in 2018. Their allied partners, the Autobots, trained hard before they put a plan into motion, while one of the spies went into the kitchen. And another 3 worried that their friends in Berry Bitty City would be in harm's way... But what everyone in Berry Bitty City didn't know, was that the girls were looking for their dogs daily... Those dogs were the Protective Agents Worldwide (P.A.W Agents). The intro played on to some detective music played in the style of rock, when the title card came up, that ended the intro. The next day, the news of Sky-Rock's escape gets all over the news and the news reporter ended the report with: "Optimus Prime and the Autobots have formed a plan with the P.A.W Agents to act as if they were going into hiding, and when thei timing is considered right, they would make sure Sky-Rock is in cuffs. More on this story, as it develops." Plum Pudding turns off the TV and wonders who Optimus was... The other girls were curious too. Meanwhile, in a junkyard, the Autobot scout, Bumblebee was looking for a ride to become. He found a vintage Chevrolet Monte Carlo, scanned it and transformed into it, all while he was hoping to talk again and stop making bleeps and bloops to talk. When the cost was clear, he rolled out, and there were no cameras because the junkyard couldn't afford one. Back in Berry Bitty City, Strawberry Shortcake, Lemon Meringue and Cherry Jam, were curious on what was going on, why Sky-Rock was on the run and who the P.A.W Agents and the Autobots were. Soon, they see Sky-Rock in the gazebo, with Berrykins Ed and Earl, looking at her with fear. "WHERE IS BARRICADE?!?!" She roared in fury. Barricade soon turned up and then transformed. "I'm here boss!" he announced as he walked up to his boss. Sky-Rock had 2 things to say to Barricade. The first was to get the police lights out of her face, and the second was to bellow the fact he was late. "I WOULD of been faster if I didn't run into the P.A.W Agents... AGAIN!!!" claimed Barricade. Sky-Rock used Iron Tail to damage the gazebo. The three girls gasped with horror as the metal panels came clattering down to the ground. Then, Sky-Rock turned to Ed and Earl and demanded that they her find some new recruits, consisting of notorious Pokémon criminals, maybe a human or 2, and lots of Decepticons. The recruitment list was as follows. Decepticons: Stinger, Loud Pedal, Swindle, Shockwave, Soundwave, Vortex, Brawl, Blast-Off, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Onslaught, Nitro, Hook, Scavenger, Bonecrusher, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Scrapper, Scourge and Knockout. Humans: The Cold Striker, The Jet and Maroon Arm. Pokémon Criminals: Ice-Blood Emolga (Her sister), Flare Fennekin (Infamous for offenses you'd hate to know), Water Shock Mudkip (Wanted for a countless record of damage) and Tight-Vine Snivy (Could literally tie your hands behind your back). When the list was complete, Sky-Rock let Ed and Earl go. In the afternoon, somewhere in the desert, Optimus was driving down the road as an old Peterbilt truck, but the problem was, his bumper was slightly coming off and dragging about a little. When Optimus found a safe space to transform, he sent a text to the P.A.W Agents to receive through their watches, the text was as follows: "Come in P.A.W Agents, this is Optimus Prime spreading the news saying that Sky-Rock is back and recruiting heaps of Decepticons, 3 human villains and 4 Pokémon criminals. We need to stop them and fast. Meet me at the waterfall." Optimus sent the message and returned to vehicle mode to carry on his way. Back in Berry Bitty City, Sky-Rock's recruits arrived. Every Decepticon recruited then transformed to bot mode and everyone in Berry Bitty City was in for a shock! "Perfect timing." Announced Sky-Rock to her new recruits. The P.A.W Agents soon got the message to know that they had to watch their backs... Blue Nose (Scouty), worried that they would need more Autobots, while Water Cone (Cinnapup) suggest they would need Autobot combiners in case the Constructicons and Combaticons combine. While the 2 dogs (Cleverly disguised in transformium suits that become random vehicles so they don't get detected by the girls...) began to think on that, Sky-Rock got a join request by a Decepticon named Mohawk. She accepted it and saw a motorbike appear. That motorbike then transformed to reveal that Mohawk was already there. "Hey, what up fellas? Mohawk is in da street!" He said when he was fully transformed. Sky-Rock was quite surprised. "Mohawk, huh? Welcome to the crew." she says to Mohawk. The whole crew then headed off for a bigger city to find parts... Parts of Megatron, the fearless Decepticon leader. Barricade was at the front of the charge for the city. Scouty then noticed the Decepticons and thought, "They must be looking for parts... (Gasp) OF MEGATRON!!!" He rounds up the other P.A.W Agents to go after Sky-Rock, the Decepticons, and her crew (Which she called Sharps)... After they had followed Prime's memo to the letter. Some time after they did, Sky-Rock arrives in a big, abandoned town with her Sharps crew and the Decepticons that she recruited. "SEARCH THIS TOWN FOR MEGATRON'S PARTS!!!" She commanded, and her recruits responded to her command straight away. "I knew it!" Scouty said quietly when he looked through his binoculars from a distance. What Sky-Rock, her crew or the Decepticons didn't know, that Optimus was called in. When Optimus arrived, he had an old trailer with him. The trailer bared the Autobot symbol on it. "NO, IT'S OPTIMUS PRIME!!!" Bellowed Sky-Rock as she finally found out Prime was about. Three more Autobots followed suit, those Autobots were, Bumblebee, Hound and Sideswipe. "Autobots, GET THEM!!!" Rallied Optimus as he transformed to robot mode. "SHARPS, DECEPTICONS... ATTACK!!!" screamed Sky-Rock. "BOO-YAH!" Hound bellowed. The battle began with clattering and scattering and laser sounds, while Mohawk, Starscream, Flare and Maroon Arm searched on for Megatron's parts. The Autobots, Sharps and Decepticons were tussling with all their strength. In the progress, the Sharps and Decepticons that kept searching for parts found them. Starscream found Megatron's arms, Flare uncovered the legs and Mohawk and Maroon Arm found the rest, because they were all in one spot (How convenient). "We shall go!" Called Sky-Rock as soon as the three searchers came back with their findings. Soon, Yellow Mane (Henna), Tap-Streak (Pitterpatch) and Long-Wolf (Marmalade) burst out of Optimus' trailer... But too late, the Sharps and Decepticons went off with Megatron's parts. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" yelled Henna. "WHY, OH WHY!?!?!" Marmalade cried with an added howl. Two months later on Sky-Rock's air ship, Megatron's body was half rebuilt (Because the had to be careful when redesigning him). "So," said Sky-Rock, "Megatron's new body, how's that coming along?" Barricade gave Sky-Rock a thumbs up, indicating that it was coming along. Sky-Rock was impressed by the new robot mode body and the vehicle for him to scan. Back at P.A.W HQ, the Autobots and P.A.W Agents were discussing what to do. "So basically, what we are dealing with," began Optimus, "is Megatron's return." The P.A.W Agents were all making shocked remarks. Howler (Pupcake), was the most shocked. "Optimus, what do we do about this?" he asked. Optimus paced trying to think of an answer. "I'll give you some time to think..." Suggested Scouty. Five minutes later, he had it. "P.A.W Agents, do any of you know Huckleberry Pie?" he asked. All the P.A.W Agents raised a front paw to say they know him. "I believe he will be of great help to us." Optimus added. The P.A.W Agents and the Autobots nodded in agreement. Three weeks later, Megatron's body was finally rebuilt. With power surging through his body, he was reborn. "I AM MEGATRON!!!" he bellowed. Then he looked down at Sky-Rock and asked, "WHO... ARE YOU!?!?" She looked up and said, "I am Sky-Rock, and I rebuilt you and recruited some of your Decepticons to help find your parts." Megatron looked around at the Decepticons that were by his side. "Decepticons, I have returned to be one of your two commanders!" He announced with pride. "ALL HAIL OUR MASTER, MEGATRON!" Cheered the Decepticons, who were unaware that Pupcake and Cinnapup were listening. But then, Soundwave spoke up and said, "Megatron, Sky-Rock, scans indicate that P.A.W Agents Howler and Water Cone have found their way onto our ship!" Sky-Rock gasped with horror. No P.A.W Agent has EVER dared to infiltrate her ship, get away and live to tell the tale! "SHARPS, DECEPTICONS, GET THEM!!!" she bellowed. But the two P.A.W Agents were too fast for them. Meanwhile, somewhere along the road, Huckleberry was driving along to see his friends in Berry Bitty City, when Bumblebee drove along side him and made some little beeping sounds. "Sorry... what?" Huckleberry asked. "Sorry if you don't get what Bumblebee is saying," said Scouty as he appeared in the vehicle mode of his disguise. "I believe he wants you to come with us to base." He added. Huckleberry listened to Scouty. "Does your little beeping friend have a good reason for me coming with you?" he asked. Bumblebee made some more beeping sounds. "Bee said that our reason being that his boss, Optimus Prime believes that you could be of help to us!" announced Scouty. Huckleberry soon accepted the offer of going to the base. "One more thing," Scouty added, "PLEASE do not tell the girls about ANY of this." Huckleberry promised on his life. When they got to base, his, Scouty's and Bumblebee's I.Ds was confirmed and therefore, they could enter the base. The Autobots met them on the bottom floor in vehicle mode. "Autobots, TRANSFORM!" Optimus announced. All the Autobots transformed as Huck stepped out of his Pup Mobile. The P.A.W Agents all gathered around and Tom-Tom (P.A.W Agents Stamper) comes out and puts his fedora on. Huck found out why the P.A.W Agents were meant to be secret, he literally said that he'll stay true to his promise. He was given a new watch that let him interact with the computer of the base. "Greetings, Huckleberry Pie." said the computer. Huckleberry waved to the computer to say hi back to it. In the afternoon, Barricade and Stinger were searching for the P.A.W Agents. "WHERE ARE THEY?!?!" bellowed Loud Pedal as he joined them. They blasted the gazebo to pieces, and they tore up a majority of Berry Bitty City's roads! Not long after that, the military had the three Decepticons targeted. "BOSS, ARMY!!!" Screeched Loud Pedal. With a full scale chase in motion, the three Decepticons split up... but they were still tracked, because on their previous fail, they was secretly tagged. They were in rage. Optimus chased Stinger, Bumblebee was after Barricade and Loud Pedal was running from Jazz. Sky-Rock was quite mad with this, as the three Decepticons ran, the copters were trying to blast them! Soon, they entered the streets, cars were avoiding the three Decepticons like crazy. When they entered the highway, the Constructicons came in. Scrapper explained in his own words that something built, he can easily tear down. Soon, Drift (Who claimed Sky-Rock had no honour), Sideswipe, Hound and Strongarm arrived to the scene. Once the seven Autobots switched to bot mode, the battle began. "GIVE IT UP DECEPTICONS!" Hound yelled. With cannons blasting, and arms and legs clashing, some of the Decepticons were shaking in their boots. "INCOMING!" Scouty called as he gave Barricade the drop. "GAH!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" came his muffled voice. The Constructicons combined into Devastator as the other P.A.W Agents showed up. "GET OVER HERE!!!" Devastator roared. Mini-Pounce (Chiffon) jumped in front of Devastator's face, then she moved when Devastator wanted to pound her in. He ended up doing that to himself. CRASH!! Devastator hit the ground and disengaged into the separate Constructicons. All the Decepticons soon ran off and the Sharps joined them. The Autobots returned to base with the P.A.W Agents. Barricade, Stinger and Loud Pedal were being yelled out back at Sharps HQ, in a far out junkyard in the abandoned town. "YOU GOT YOUR CAN KICKED BY A MILITARY GUY FROM TEXAS!!!" Sky-Rock bellowed. Stinger did try to reason, but Sky-Rock didn't want to hear his reason. Soundwave suggested building a foot clan and a space bridge. His idea involved setting up the space bridge wherever the P.A.W Agents would next try to stop them. Sky-Rock LOVED the plan. Soundwave just teased Stinger by saying, "Soundwave, superior! Stinger, inferior!" Stinger then told Soundwave to watch what he said. Back at P.A.W HQ, the C.P.A.W (Computer of P.A.W) was scanning a new form that Bumblebee had scanned (For I.D purposes). Bumblebee had recently chose to upgrade his form. He wasn't the only one... Optimus upgraded his looks too. His new truck form had a trailer that said "AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT" in the centre and a square near the trailer hitch's end with an Autobot symbol and his name on it. "Wow! Cool new forms!" Huck said. "The perspective is quite intriguing." Optimus announced. Optimus's new trailer also became battle armour and battle gear holder. Huck then grabbed some lunch from the kitchen. Over the coming weeks, the Berry Bitty Girls were still wondering what was happening as the Berrykins rebuilt the damaged gazebo, and Sky-Rock's Sharps were working with the Decepticons to work on the space bridge pillars. The foot clan were being built as well. Optimus and the Autobots were arming up ready for when the Sharps and Decepticons want to next battle them. By the end of the 4th week, Huck had completed the training simulator, the space bridge were ready to be bridged from the airship and the gazebo had been rebuilt to it's former glory! When the fifth week began, the space bridge was tested to see if it was functional... which it was. Come Friday, Sky-Rock, Scouty and Optimus were ready. Then, an old drag car appeared (Which in truth was the vehicle mode of Hot Rod) and then transformed. "Am I too late for the action?" Hot Rod asked. Optimus explained he was right on time and then asked Hot Rod to introduce himself. "The name's Hot Rod." he announced. Nightfall came and the twins, Sweet and Sour Grapes, along with Lemon Meringue, Raspberry Torte, Apple Dumplin and Orange Blossom were admiring the repainted structure of the gazebo. Plum Pudding came by with Strawberry and Cherry. Blueberry Muffin turned up on her Berry Scooter. Just as they were all heading back to the café, Stinger burst through Blueberry's Book Store, Loud-Pedal brought down Lemon's salon and Starscream crashed through Plum's Sweet Beats Studio. The ten girls were appalled by the destruction. Blast-Off, Shockwave and Vortex trapped them in a cage that they dropped over them. The girls hid behind Strawberry, Raspberry and Cherry as the Sharps and Decepticons gathered in front of the trapped girls. "What's going on?" the girls asked in union? "Well, well, well." Sky-Rock said as she transformed her Transformium disguise to robotic mode. "Look what we have here! The girls who know the P.A.W Agents." The Girls didn't get what she meant by that. She used her mind to scatter the space bridge pillars around the small town while saying, "Here's the deal: You give up the P.A.W Agents, or I will strike fear to the whole Berry Bitty World." Sweet and Sour called her bluff... Apple and Blueberry didn't think Sky-Rock was bluffing at all. Just as she was wrapping up phase one, Optimus used some rockets to blast the control pillar out of Sky-Rock's control, but she picked it back up. Sky-Rock asked if Optimus thought if he seriously had the moxie to foil her plan. Optimus told her he KNEW that he and the Autobots had the moxie to stop her. He wielded his battle mask, drew out a knight sword and shield, and then he headed for Stinger and Loud-Pedal. Scouty told her not to move, said the full name of the P.A.W agency (Along with a motto about protecting the hard working and honest), and told her to put her claws up. Sky-Rock told him that he was too late, she activated the bridge and everyone watched a portal open up. Sky-Rock and Scouty wielded their battle masks and the three robots and two small creatures (In Transformium disguises) began! There was clashing, crashing and clanging and banging. What none of the five fighters knew... Bumblebee was rescuing the ten girls from the cage. With one blast of his cannons, Bee had rescued Strawberry and her friends and the cage fell to pieces. Without hesitation, the other Sharps and Decepticons joined that exact battle. Sideswipe wanted the Decepticons to watch him slide. Jazz explained when he battles the cons, he either does it with style or not at all. The clashing went on as the girls evacuated the scene. Motormaster brought his Stunticons, Dragstrip, Dead-End, Breakdown and Brake-Neck. All five of them asked, "Hey, did we miss the fight?" Motormaster saw that the battle was five minutes in and he and the Stunticons can join in... as their combined form of Menasor. Sky-Rock greeted the Stunticons as they combined. "WHAT IS MY TASK?" Menasor bellowed when the combination was complete. Onslaught and his Combaticons (Brawl, Swindle, Blast-Off and Vortex) formed Bruticus and wrecked Raspberry's Fashion Boutique with a mighty roar. Optimus's trailer came by in Super Mode, he combined with it and took on Bruticus. All the while, Devastator roared, caused some chaos and yelled that no-one can stop him. Just as the chaos got worse, Hot Rod showed up, wiped out Scourge with a back tire and switched to robot mode. Menasor was just about to slash Bumblebee, but Hot Rod had a blaster that slows things down. "STOP THE TIME!" he boomed. With one blast of the blaster, Menasor was in slow motion. Sideswipe and Jazz had a chance to knock him down. Knockout dodged the wreckage. "LISTEN AUTOBOTS," came an angry sound of his voice. "YOU SCRATCH MY PAINT, I SCRATCH YOURS!!!!" As the battle continued, Bumblebee was going after Sky-Rock. With one scream, she threw him at Cherry's Tour Bus... which broke when Bumblebee hit the front. Cherry was more worried about her friends than her bus when she was shown the damage, although she wished she hadn't seen it... Sky-Rock and Bumblebee were still going for it. At some point, the fighting duo were both on the ground. The villainous little Pokémon soon got up to finish Bee off. Huckleberry came by in a new disguise.... which at the time of his appearance was transforming. Sky-Rock ripped parts from Bumblebee's chest, then she brought out her claws, and showed an evil grin. "Goodbye, bug!" she said, then... her claws hit something. "Sky-Rock... *Cough, cough* Sky-Rock, THIS ENDS... NOW!!!" Bumblebee said. His battle mask and eye-cover slowly revealed his full face, for Bumblebee had his voice back. The Sharps and Decepticons looked at him, so did the P.A.W Agents and the Autobots. Optimus came over surprised that his scout had his voice back and told him none of his comrades had heard it since the fall of their world. Without hesitation, Bee rebuilt himself to his standing glory. As Sky-Rock's foot-clan arrived, scanned forms and drove off in them, Sky-Rock ordered the Sharps and the Decepticons to run, and while the other Decepticons switched to vehicle mode and the Sharps forces picked a vehicle mode to call shotgun for, Nitro ended up running after them (Due to being stuck in robot mode from the big battle). "WAIT UP, I CAN'T TRANSFORM!!!" Nitro called. Suddenly, as Optimus destroyed the pillars and the space bridge closed when the last of the foot-clan arrived, Megatron drove up in his new vehicle mode, wrecked Strawberry's café and bumped Prime off his feet. Megatron transformed and cackled. "Ah, Optimus Prime," he began. "Sky-Rock told me that you didn't have the moxie to stop her, well, she was almost 100% correct. She brought our world to their own, and now, both of them will fall at our feet." he ended his appearance speech with a cackle, his foot hit Blueberry and she hit the grass with a thud. While the girls rushed over to Blueberry to see if she was alright, Megatron transformed and made his escape. Prime soon got back up and saw the planet, Cybertron slowly hurtle towards them. The other Autobots soon looked up. "Our home is coming towards us!" Jazz called. Everybody looked up and saw parts of Cybertron starting to appear... slowly into the atmosphere. "Optimus, is that Cybertron?" asked Scouty. Optimus just nodded. "THAT EVIL RODENT US TRYING TO DESTROY BOTH OUR WORLDS!!!" Tom-Tom and Cinnapup fumed in union. The Berry Bitty Girls couldn't believe it. Sideswipe just watched as a Mini-Con (Which was a smaller type of Transformer) falls into Bumblebee's hands. "You okay, buddy?" Bee asked the Mini-Con. The Mini-Con gave a thumbs up and hopped down. He scanned a plain Berry Scooter and transformed. His vehicle mode changed colour, from primer to orange with hints of green and yellow. Then in bright blue on the sides, the word "Fix-it" appeared. A bright, shiny lamp switched it's shape to looking like an Autobot symbol. No-one could believe the scenery of the one vehicle. "Fix-it..." Optimus began. "I remember you now... you were Ratchet's assistance back when he had a repair office." Fix-it switch to robotic mode and stood proud. "Well, I'm actually looking for him." proclaimed Fix-it. With battened breath, everyone listened to why he ended up off-course when he hit the ground. Not far from the Sharps/Decepticon hideout the two joint teams watched Cybertron slowly appear in their point of view. Stinger looked up and asked, "Is that Cybertron coming towards us?" The other Decepticons looked up and were surprised. The Autobots and P.A.W Agents returned to P.A.W HQ with Strawberry and her friends. "Computer, we have guests." Scouty announced. "Uh... Blue Nose, is this really a good idea?" the computer asked. Scouty said he was 100% certain that bringing Strawberry and her friends was a good idea. Strawberry and her friends looked around the whole base while the P.A.W Agents saw the computer's analysis of Cybertron. "It's defiantly Cybertron." The computer said as he finished analysing the appearance of the metallic world. Huck suggested that they seek answers from someone. Optimus agreed. Within 10 hours, the Autobots, Agents of P.A.W and Strawberry and her friends arrived to a tower (It was morning when they got there). Four Autobots were there at the time. The Autobots were, Ironhide, Prowl, Strongarm and Ratchet. With cat-like reflexes, Ironhide spotted Optimus and (nearly all of) the other Autobots, called over to Optimus, transformed to robot mode, ran towards him, told him it had been 'cycles' since he last saw him and shook his hand where as man stepped down from Ratchet's vehicle mode footplate as the Medical Autobot was converting to robot mode and gave an excited, "Salutations!" Everyone just waved. Optimus spoke clearly. "The Autobots and P.A.W Agents seek answers on how to save our worlds and cease Sky-Rock's Decepticon/Sharps union... AND her plans of galaxy domination." he announced. Prowl and Strongarm switched to robot mode as the man stood on a tree stump, cleared his throat and, said "With Cybertron among us and, the united forces of Sharps and Decepticons trying to destroy two worlds at once, the bravest of souls will come together, rise to the villain's trickery and bring the wicked to justice, WITH OR WITHOUT THE TROOPS OF HONOR!!" The P.A.W Agents and Autobots agreed, Huck stepped out of his disguise (Which morphed into a car) and he put his hand on his heart, but Strawberry and the girls just nodded in agreement. "INCOMING!!" Hot Rod called as is tyres landed on the entrance road (In a new vehicle mode). He had brought along a Pikachu call Alexandra (Who was quite mad with Hot Rod... Uh-oh). He soon transformed to robot mode and Alexandra thudded to the ground. She was not happy about it. He wanted to talk about the ground thing, but Alexandra hit his hand with a polo mallet. Hot Rod told her that he would of been comfortable with a simple no (Which he thought would of been more effective), he then asked what the mallet thing was about. After 5 minutes, the girls entered the torch-lit tower. They were all amazed by the sights. When the tour was complete they joined the man for tea in the sitting room. The room was quite fancy. "Hey!" Hot Rod called as he put his head through an open window. Alexandra just growled at him and electric sparks jolted from her cheeks ending with a yell of, "I'LL FRY HIS SYSTEMS!!!" With that, she used iron tail on some equipment, which Ratchet shouted, "I NEEDED THAT REPAIR EQUIPMENT!!!" "Hold it! HOLD IT!!" the man called as he brought the teacups in. "What's all this about?" he asked. "WHO IS THIS GUY ANYWAYS?!?!" screeched Alexandra. Hot Rod just did a facepalm. "This guy," the man said as he pointed to Hot Rod, "is Hot Rod." Everyone looked at Hot Rod and waved at him. Well, all except for Alexandra. Then man explained. "You might of seen the Autobots that were on my front earlier... That being, Prowl, Strongarm, Ratchet and Ironhide... and Hot Rod who joined us with a heads up... Well I gave them a security role to tell the guests from invaders." He pointed to the other 4 Autobots they met outside the tower "Hi!" they all said in union. The other 4 Autobots gave them the same reply. The man then introduced himself as Sir Jackson Hurricane, retired MI-6 spy. Everyone WAS surprised to be meeting a former agent of MI-6! None of the P.A.W Agents couldn't believe it either. He also added that he had seen a lot of action throughout the 35 years he served M.I.6. Bumblebee filled Prowl, Ratchet, Strongarm and Ironhide in on the previous night, and the moment when he had his voice back. "Incredible!" Ratchet began, "All it took was one swing from Sky-Rock's disguise's claws and it hit the a pipe that led to getting your voice back?" he asked. Bumblebee just nodded. Prowl and Strongarm just gave an amazed oooh and ahhh! Then, Sir Jackson showed them a book from the past called "Predicted future heroes" and opened up to a page where the P.A.W symbol was on. "This book states that WE are the heroes of this prediction." He declared. There were pictures of the Autobots, the Decepticons, the Sharps and the P.A.W Agents. Underneath a big battle picture, was an illustration Strawberry and her friends, bravely finding a lever that sends Cybertron back into space. Sir Jackson's picture showed he was up against Flare, showing that the girls were being defended. No one could believe it. Then, Prowl noticed Sky-Rock, her Sharps crew and her foot-clan arriving from a distance. "THEY'RE A-COMING!!!" he called. "SHARPS ARE A-COMING!!!" Sir Jackson quickly escorted the girls outside with the Autobots, who were watching the Sharps come closer. "Autobots, we need to move!" Optimus suggested, as they all switched to vehicle mode... Well all except for Hot Rod. Huckleberry and the P.A.W Agents had their disguised on and in vehicle mode. "HOT ROD, WE NEED TO GET MOVING!!!" he called. "Relax," Hot Rod said, "I've got something that can slow them down!" When the Sharps all leaped towards Hot Rod, but he dodged and boomed, "STOP THE TIME!!!!" Every last Sharps force was put in slow motion. Hot Rod switched to vehicle mode and Alexandra jumping into the driver seat. Sir Jackson revved his car after the girls chose an Autobot to ride with and they all went when Optimus said, "AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!!!" The chase was on! They raced through the streets of Berry Big City, cars, semi-truck and even vans halted when the cavalcade thundered through. Some cars even cleared the way for them. Sky-Rock, the Sharps, her foot-clan and the Decepticons were hot on their trail. Ice-Blood and Cold Striker tried to freeze some of the Autobots, but instead they froze the bumper of a police car. The Jet tried melting one of them, but Optimus converted to stealth mode and The Jet's rocket boots ended up off his feet and onto Prime's sword. Prime soon switched back to truck mode. Hot Rod planned on diverting Sky-Rock's foot-clan, which lead to some of the Smelter Wolves to transform when they hit a car and end up stranded on their backs. The brute stampers of Sky-Rock's foot-clan were closing in on Cherry and Bumblebee, until Jazz's speakers blew them away. When the Autobots and P.A.W Agents regrouped, Stinger and Loud Pedal came driving in. Cars crashed as the two Decepticons chased the Autobots from behind. Fix-It soon gave Loud Pedal the drop. Ten minutes later, the Autobots were in the clear and Sir Jackson guided them to something that could help out with the final battle. With the Autobots in robot mode, they noticed something glistened in the dark. Huckleberry and the P.A.W Agents followed behind. "What could it be that could save our two worlds?" Huck asked. They all gathered inside a cave and saw torches all lit and ready for adventuring down into the caves. There were arrows pointing to where the item is. Within 3 minutes, they found it! Golden Strawberry and her friends, golden battle armoury for the Autobots, and golden spy gear for Huckleberry and the P.A.W Agents. The best thing about the golden items, they were waterproof and had an inside cover of stainless steel! Not long after they came out of the cave, part of Cybertron hit the ground just 10 miles in front of them. Appearing in vehicle mode, then changing into robot mode, were Megatron, Sky-Rock's foot-clan and the Decepticons. Sky-Rock and the Sharps followed close behind. "Decepticons/Sharps, ATTACK!!!" commanded the two leaders to their teams! The girls were inside and activating the levers and working their way up. They had to climb a lot of high areas to get some of them. Bumblebee and Hot Rod were trying to catch up after being a bit damaged, but they found Sky-Rock and the Constructicons at the scene. "Devastator, TRANSFORM, DESTROY THOSE WORTHLESS AUTOBOTS!!!" Sky-Rock bellowed. Hot Rod slowed down Devastator's transformation when he cried out, "I'LL STOP THE TIME!!" Then, he and Bumblebee ran to help Strawberry and her friends. Megatron was not happy that Devastator's transformation was slowed down. "GET BACK HERE HOT ROD!!" he screamed. He was about strike, but Optimus stopped him. "PRIME!!" Megatron gasped. The battle between those two was on. Hound and Sideswipe called out to Menasor, "COME AND GET US!!!" as they blasted the big combiner. "YEEEAAH!!!" Hound boomed as he made Menasor lose balance. Sir Jackson kept the Sharps away with his combat skills as the girls found the last three switches. Soon, Devastator's bubble finally disappears and his transformation was complete. "PREPARE FOR ULTIMATE DEVASTATION!!!" With heavy Decepticon forces coming, all the Autobots, along with Sir Jackson Hurricane were backing them away. Sweet, Sour, Apple, Lemon and Orange (In union) informed Strawberry that they found the switches that put them at the half way point of completing the mission by calling out, "ALMOST DONE!!!" Bumblebee quickly got past the Decepticons to inform the girls that Devastator had finished transforming. "OH NO!!" they cried in union. "Here he is!" came a voice. It was Mohawk. "We aren't going to let you stop us!" protested Scourge. By now all the Decepticons went in after everyone else and soon they were closing in. As they entered the chambers, the rain began to pour heavily. "OVER HERE SKY-ROCK!!!" Scourge bellowed from the location. With that, the final battle was on... LIKE CYBERTRON!! Through the battle, Huckleberry and Bumblebee managed to deactivate Skywarp, the Constructicons (Who all shut down as Devastator), the Combaticons, the Stunticons (Who were shut down as Menasor), Mohawk and Nitro. The other Decepticons ran out and off, only to be caught by the military. "HALT, DECEPTICONS!!" bellowed General Sting-Nettle as the Decepticons stopped. He then ordered his men to take the Decepticons away... All the while, Optimus and Megatron were in a firefight. "WE WERE BROTHERS ONCE, PRIME!!!" Megatron screamed. "Once..." Prime silently muttered. With one might blast, Megatron was destroyed and in pieces. "NOOOOOOO!!!" He shrieked as he fell apart. Soon enough, the police turned up to arrest the Sharps. Sky-Rock called for her Transformium disguise (Which changed form as it appeared, then Sky-Rock's head had a space in the armour.) and tried to stop the girls. "Don't let her destroy the levers!" Blueberry called. Then, the final lever was active and Cybertron was slowly starting to go back up into space. The ground shook, but Sky-Rock and Huckleberry were still standing. "You made a mistake by coming after my friends." Huck told Sky-Rock. "Oh really?" she questioned. But then... Bumblebee snuck up behind Sky-Rock and he blasted his canon so she'd come out of her disguise. "Wha...? NO!" she screeched as she started moving her arms. But the battle had weakened her. Bumblebee soon blew out the smoke on his canon and his eye and mouth masks both moved from in front of his face. Sky-Rock couldn't believe it, one human, one Autobot and great strength managed to foil her plans. "CURSES!!!!!" She screamed as she fell. Bumblebee thought that he defeated one pathetic villain. "I roll like a tire, but I sting like a bee!" he announced. Then the girls started screaming as they fell. "DON'T WORRY!!!" called Hot Rod, "I'VE GOT YOU GUYS!!!" soon he plunged after them! "HOT ROD!!!" called Lemon and Orange at the same time. Blueberry, Cherry and Strawberry begged him to do something! "I KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO!!!" He grabbed his slow motion canon and bellowed, "STOP THE TIME!" With one big blast, Hot Rod slowed down their fall. But, he bumped one of the edges as he passed them. They by surprise, Optimus arrived with his super mode armour on and rescued Strawberry, Sweet and Sour. Orange and Apple were saved by Bumblebee. Hot Rod got up and saved Lemon and Raspberry. Blue-Nose rescued Blueberry who looked right into his eyes and got a surprise! "Scouty, is that you?" she remarked. "So now you know what I've been up to these previous three years." he replied. Huck saved Plum and Cherry and said "Hey guys!" Soon, Cybertron was going back into space where it belonged. While that was happening, the Autobots and the P.A.W Agents drove up to the military and the police who were waiting to see if the girls were alright. Which of course, they were. Hound whooped as the Autobots walked up to the general and the police chief (Who founded P.A.W HQ). "P.A.W Agents, you and your friends did a wonderful job out there today!" began the chief. "The biggest villain capture we've ever had for both police AND military." Sir Jackson soon stepped out of Ratchet's vehicle mode with Alexandra to let Ratchet transform. "Greetings, gentlemen." declared the retired MI-6 spy. The military was surprised that Sir Jackson was there. When Sky-Rock was presented to the police by Jazz, he went ahead in giving them a memo to take Sky-Rock away. "I'll be back P.A.W Agents... That's not a threat, it's a promise!" She screamed as she was dragged to a proper police car. All the P.A.W Agents didn't believe her on it and told her, "THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY!" Then, they watched her try to bring down the window, with no success. Days later, the P.A.W Agents decided the girls should know their identities. Strawberry explained that she was taken aback by all this. The other girls couldn't believe it. During the passing months of Berry Bitty City's restoration, the computer filled the girls in on the missions their dogs did to save them. Then, Optimus, Sir Jackson Hurricane and the dogs looked into the distance as the sun was going down on the night Berry Bitty City was fully repaired. Three days later, Sir Jackson Hurricane returned to his tower, the Autobots took all the Decepticons (that were scattered around the world including the ones they battled) back to Cybertron in stasis, and life in Berry Bitty City went back to normal. Then it ends with a black screen which instead of saying "The end." it said "Mission accomplished." And that is where the story ends and the credits play. When the credits have stopped playing, there is an after credits scene where Megatron's head scowls as his Decepticons are behind bars. Deleted Scenes Hound transforming after he avoids colliding with 14 cars in the street. Bumblebee does a bit of parkour over broken cars on a highway to catch up with Optimus. Sideswipe pretends that he's a break-dancer when he dances to MC Hammer's: U Can't Touch This. The beginning of Megatron's redesign. Megatron trying to battle Scouty. Jazz blows Barricade away with his speakers. The Decepticons wreck the abandoned town. A montage of Autobot driving scenes heading for the abandoned town. The P.A.W Agents hold a dance party near the end of the movie after Sky-Rock's defeat. Optimus transforms when Barricade, Loud-Pedal and Stinger try to run. Ironhide dances to Ed Sheeran's Galway Girl. The journey from P.A.W HQ all the way to Sir Jackson Hurricane's tower. Prowl driving past Berry Bitty City after the opening scene. Barricade's telling his backstory of why Megatron's shadow spark wanted him to find her. Animated Bloopers (That would be great on a DVD) Mohawk trying to transform. The blooper (That is animated) indicates 192 takes had been done, they only show take 105 and take 127. Sideswipe hits a wall and reacts to it. Bumblebee has trouble with his lines in the voiceover booth. Optimus gets stuck halfway through transformation. It took 30 takes (Animated) for Optimus to switch to road battle mode. Takes 10 and 21 are shown. It took 239 (Animated) takes for Flare to get his introduction clip lines correct. Takes 9, 20 and 200 are shown. The Autobots broke down on take 3 out of 621 of a chase scene. Sideswipe trying to fold a chair. Jazz reading a script. Ironhide stuck in truck mode on take one of 300. Hot Rod's slow motion cannon getting jammed on take 392 of 739 on one of his best scenes. Quotes (With moments they come from) "I'll be back P.A.W Agents... That's no threat, it's a promise!" - Sky-Rock Emolga when she is dragged to a proper police car after losing the final battle. "Barricade, awaiting your villainous commands, Sky-Rock." -Decepticon Barricade introducing himself. "Hey, it's the same nonsense all the time, something built, I knock down so easily." - Scrapper when he entered the highway battle. "Wait, wait, wait! Can't we... talk about this? GAH!!! A simple no would have been more effective than hitting me with a polo mallet! I mean... What the heck was that about?!" - Hot Rod when he gets hit with a polo mallet. "LOUD PEDAL, MAKING A LOUD ENTRANCE TO STRIKE FEAR INTO THE P.A.W AGENTS, SKY-ROCK, MA'AM!!!" - Loud Pedal when he revs into Berry Bitty City for the nighttime battle. "Sky-Rock... HAS NO HONOR!!!!" - Drift when he first appears. "NO ONE DEFEATS THE MIGHTY DEVASTATOR!!!!" - Devastator when he's causing chaos in Berry Bitty City. "The Autobots do not think, we KNOW that we have the moxie to save the day." - Optimus Prime when he takes on Sky-Rock in Berry Bitty City. "I roll like a tire, but I sting like a bee!" - Bumblebee after making Sky-Rock fall in the final battle (He had his voice back before that). "YEAH!!! Like the writing on my alt mode says: Watch Me Slide." - Sideswipe when he came to battle for Berry Bitty City. "Hey, what up fellas? Mohawk is in da street!" - Mohawk making his introduction. "DON'T MOVE!!! PROTECTIVE AGENTS WORLDWIDE! PROTECTING LIVES THAT WORK HARD AND ARE HONEST!!! CLAWS UP SKY-ROCK!!" - P.A.W Agent Blue Nose (Scouty) (In Transformium suit) getting Sky-Rock to stop her space bridge plan. "YOU REALLY NEED TO BUY A BIGGER DOOR!" - Onslaught in his introduction clip. "I AM VORTEX... FLY ME IF YOU DARE!!! (Cackles)" - Vortex in his introduction clip. "YEAH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!!!! CAUSING TROUBLE IS MY THING, BOY!!! LET'S DO THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" - Skywarp in his introduction clip. "I'm gonna kick your behind, Optimus." - Stinger, ready to battle Optimus in the battle for Berry Bitty City. "ANGER JUST IMPROVES MY COMBAT!!!" - Brawl in his introduction clip. "Sure the parts I sell might not be what I promise, but I can assure you, that's why they call me Swindle." - Swindle in his introduction clip. "When it comes to battling Decepticons, I either do it with style or not at all!" - Jazz when he appeared for the battle in Berry Bitty City. "PRIME!!! It's been cycles since I last saw you." - Ironhide when he spots his fellow Autobots, comes towards them in robot mode and shakes Optimus's hand. "Your reasoning is quite... Illogical" - Shockwave in his introduction clip. "Nobody imprisons, Soundwave!" - Soundwave in his introduction clip. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SWEET FREEDOM!!!" - Starscream in his introduction clip. "WHEN I FIND MY CREW, WE WILL COMBINE AND CONQUER!!" - Scrapper in his introduction clip. "This is what happens when you imprison me! (Fires cannon all over his place of arrest)" - Scourge in his introduction clip." "Call the P.A.W Agents." - The chief of police, after Barricade and Sky-Rock escaped. =Cast= Berry Bitty Friends Anna Cummer - Strawberry Shortcake. Shannon Chan-Kent - Cherry Jam. Janyse Jaud - Orange Blossom. Britt McKillip - Blueberry Muffin. Ashleigh Ball - Plum Pudding. Andrea Libman - Lemon Meringue/Sweet Grapes. Diana Kaarina - Sour Grapes. Owen Wilson - Huckleberry Pie. P.A.W Agents Bill Rogers - Blue Nose (Scouty). Jenny Slate - Water Cone (Cinnapup). Phillipa Alexander - Yellow Mane (Henna). Teresa Gallagher - Long-Wolf (Marmalade). Katie Leigh - Mini-Pounce (Chiffon). Ben Small - Howler (Pupcake). Christopher Ragland - Tap-Streak (Pitterpatch). Ken Spassione, Jr - Stamper (Tom-Tom). Jeremy Blaido - Cowboy Dog (Jasper T. Jowls) Autobots Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime. Erik Aadahl - Bumblebee. John Goodman - Hound. Emma Tate - Hot Rod. Darren Criss - Sideswipe. Sophie Roberts - Strongarm. Troy Baker - Jazz. Larry the Cable Guy - Ironhide. Johnny Knoxville - Prowl. Jeffery Combs - Ratchet. Sharps crew Anya Cooke - Sky-Rock Emolga Jo Wyatt - Ice-Blood Emolga Mr. Lawrence - Cold Striker/The Jet/Maroon Arm Charlie Adler - Flare Fennekin Rodger Bumpass - Water Shock Mudkip. Mila Kunis - Tight-Vine Snivy Decepticons Ken Spassione, Jr. - Megatron/Soundwave. Tine Sensahthe - Barricade. Troy Baker - Knockout. Frank Todaro - Starscream. Jim Howick - Sky-Warp/Shockwave. Taste Gaming: Thundercracker/Nitro/Loud-Pedal. Peter Rida Michial - Stinger. Travis Willingham - Onslaught/Bruticus/Motormaster/Menasor. Fred Willard - Swindle. Godfrey - Vortex. Lewis MacLeod - Brawl/Blast-Off. Maurice LaMarche - Dragstrip/Dead End. Terry McGovern - Brake-Neck. Adam Baldwin - Breakdown. Alec Baldwin - Scourge. The others Hugh Bonnevile - Sir Jackson Hurricane. Patrick Warburton - General Sting-Nettle. Seth MacFarlane - Police chief. Taste gaming - Soldier/TV News Reporter. Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Action Category:Crossovers Category:Animated movies Category:Hasbro movie ideas Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Chuck E. Cheese Franchise Spin-Offs